Tequi-la-la
Tequi-la-la is a nightclub in Grand Theft Auto V. It is located at the intersection of Eclipse Boulevard and Milton Road in West Vinewood, Los Santos. Description According to the Vinewood Star Tours, Tequi-la-la used to be a restaurant owned by the mob, but it was closed after the "Adam's apple in the soup" incident of 1982. The bar was reopened in 1983 and became the Mecca of bands and fans of hair metal of the entire country. Its name appears to be a portmanteau of "tequila", a type of alcoholic beverage, and the French exclamation "oo-la-la". The bar is comprised of three main areas: *Main floor : Features the bar itself at one end with a stage at the other and a small dance floor between the two. *Second floor : VIP lounge and technical/DJ area. *Basement : Game room with a pool table, QUB3D arcade and darts board. It is featured in the Strangers and Freaks side mission Vinewood Souvenirs - Willy, where Trevor Philips must steal a gold tooth from Willy, the bassist of Love Fist who are playing there. Events of GTA Online The interior of the club can be seen after The Fleeca Job is completed, when players are seen drinking, however, it still can't be accessed. Tequi-la-la is the location for Every Bullet Counts III. The interior is also accessible during a Biker Drug Business Resupply mission where the player is tasked with beating up Lost MC Members for the Supply. Events of GTA V After the Strangers and Freaks mission, the bar is available for purchase for $2,000,000. Once bought, it generates a weekly profit of $16,500. The player can then choose to participate in side missions such as picking up alcohol or defending the establishment from Gang Attacks. Influence It is based on the rock n' roll nightclub Whisky a Go Go, which is located on Sunset Boulevard in West Hollywood, California. E-Mail Owner of the most legendary rock club in town! Hi Mr. De Santa/Philips/Clinton, My name's Cody and I'm the club manager at Tequi-la-la. Just thought I'd reach out and say hi to my new boss! You've bought a piece of history, dude. Pretty fucking cool. Anyway, I'll keep you in the loop. Rock on, Cody. - Tequi-la-la. Gallery Tequi-la-la-GTAV.png|General view. Tequi-la-la-GTAV-entrance.jpg|The club, as seen in the GTA V trailer. Tequilala-GTAV-Firstfloor.jpg|The First floor of the club. Tequilala-GTAV-Firstfloor-Bar.jpg|The bar on the first floor. Tequilala-GTAV-Topfloor.jpg|The second floor. Tequilala-GTAV-Topfloor-Bar.jpg|The bar on the second floor. Tequilala-GTAV-Basement.jpg|The basement floor. Tequi-la-la-GTAOnline.jpg|The crew celebrating in the Tequi-la-la. TequiLaLa-GTAV-Counter.png|The counter at main entrance of Tequi-la-la. TequiLaLa-GTAV-Darts.png|The darts board inside Tequi-la-la. TequiLaLa-GTAV-DjMixer.png|A DJ Mixer set inside Tequi-la-la. TequiLaLa-GTAV-Qub3d.png|A QUB3D Game machine inside Tequi-la-la. TequiLaLa-GTAV-Stage2.png|Main stage of Tequi-la-la. TequiLaLa-GTAV-Drum.png|A drum-set on the main stage. TequiLaLa-GTAV-Notice2.png|Notices as found inside Tequi-la-la. TequiLaLa-GTAV-Notice1.png|Another notice and various posters. TequiLaLa-GTAV-Posters.png|Various promotional posters. TequiLaLa-GTAV-Boakes.png|Some other promotional show posters. TequiLaLa-GTAV-Posters4.png|Posters stuck on walls of staircase all the way down. TequiLaLa-GTAV-Washroom.png|A men's washroom. TequiLaLa-GTAV-Washroom2.png|A woman's washroom. TequiLaLa-GTAV-Staffroom.png|Staff room down the staircase. TequiLaLa-GTAV-Interior1.png|A couch section on first floor. TequiLaLa-GTAV-Goldtooth.png|Golden tooth of Willy knocked out as a part of Vinewood Souvenirs - Willy,a Strangers and Freaks Mission in GTA V. Trivia *Tequi-la-la's marquee was seen in the first trailer for GTA V. * The interior is only accessible in Vinewood Souvenirs - Willy. The front and back doors are locked for the rest of the game, even if the establishment is purchased. **It became accessible in GTA Online during the adversary mode Every Bullet Counts III. * The marquee advertises Love Fist playing "for one night only," although the sign never actually changes for the rest of the game. * According to a certificate found on the wall in the entrance booth at the front of the establishment, Tequi-la-la opened on January 1, 2012, which contradicts the Tour Guide of the Vinewood Tour, that says that the bar was reopened in 1983. * If purchased, Tequi-la-la will take 122 weeks to turn a profit over the initial investment, not counting bonuses from side jobs. * The Vinewood Tour also mentions that there are rumors that the Love Fist song "Dangerous Bastard" was composed based on a party that the band held at Tequi-la-la involving mescaline and transsexual twins. * The fact that the bar used to be owned by an unknown mafia family is probably a reference to the now nearly defunct crime family, the Los Angeles crime family, seeing that one of its members owns a pizzeria in the city of Westwood. *The radio station that plays inside Tequi-la-la is Channel X. *On the enhanced version of the game, the name of some of the jukebox songs can be read, with humorous names, such as 'Country Crap', 'I Ran Out Of Ideas', and 'Arrrggghh MAX'. *Tequi-la-la's logo is available as a tattoo in the 'Right Leg' category, it is called 'Grub'. pt:Tequi-la-la de:Tequi-La-La pl:Tequi-la-la fr:Tequi-la-la ru:Tequi-la-la Category:Businesses Category:Businesses in GTA V Category:Clubs Category:Nightclubs Category:Landmarks Category:Properties Category:Properties in GTA V